The Red Meadow
by Emerau
Summary: Perhaps, if I sleep when I open my eyes I will see them all. Yes.   Someone it's approaching Bella. Slowly very slowly.  Who are you waiting for little girl? –someone say amusing.   Bella raise her face to see the stranger but I can't see Bella…she's blur
1. Chapter 1

**(Author Note's)**

**I don't Twilight . Only the plot in here it's my.**

**This story takes place on New Moon.**

**Chapter 1.**

_Memories…_

"_Bella, we're leaving." We'd have to start over soon regardless…_

_He stared back coldly…_

I can't stand it anymore, not this pain again; even though I close my eyes and the fragments of that day keep playing.

"_When you say we-," I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself" Each word separate and distinct._

"_I'm not good for you Bella."_

"_My world is not for you" _

The words.. that hurt the most.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

"_You are not good for me Bella."_

He didn't love me because I wasn't good enough for him…

It's all that really made sense. But I can't help to love him.

"I can't"

"I don't want to stop loving you"

… I don't know how to stop the pain.

"Bella!"

Are you listening to what I said.?

Charlie was here…? On my room. Turning around I saw that I was on the kitchen.

Yes.. I murmur.

"I'm sorry Bell's I don't think you can keep on like this."-Charlie's voice was sad.

You're leaving to Jackson Ville with Rene.

"Yes Charlie…"

Ok, I will talk to Rene tonight. You're leaving in a week.

I close my eyes and open them again. I was in my room again. Perhaps I was having a dream …yes Charlie was in my dream.

"he's right I have to leave… I will leave…"

**Charlie**

"Rene, she agrees to go with you this time."

Are you sure Charlie? I don't want her to do something drastic or you know what I mean..'

"I know" It actually took me by surprise.

"But it's for the best Rene." I don't want her to go but she's not living any more. Been far away from Forks It's going to make her good.

"There will be nothing to remain her of him."

"Oh, Charlie…" -Rene starts sobbing.

"I know"

"Good Night Rene."

"Good Night Charlie"

Rene..!

Yes Charlie.?

"Be prepared to see Bella."

With that Charlie cut the line.

**Bella**

I have to leave…but were should I go.? In front of me was the meadow. All the flowers in different colors…so alive and Beautiful.

" I'm going to the meadow tomorrow.."

"Yes…I will go"

Staring to the window I can see the night disappearing and the morning coming…

I stand up and went straight to the shower.

Bella, what are you doing so early? Charlie asks confuse.

"I'm taking a shower"- my voice came in a hoarse way.

But Bella It's 4:30 am. –Charlie's voice was filling with concern.  
>I turn around to the window Oh…?<p>

Did you want to shower first Dad? "I can wait."

"No honey… I shower already…"

"Charlie" Bella's voice was still hoarse.

"She has never called me Charlie." He thought.

Yes, Bella.?

"I Love You"

"I'm so happy to be your Daughter. You're the Best Dad"

OH…Bella.."

Charlie couldn't take it anymore. Embracing Bella and kissing her cheeks and forehead he cries. He cries for all the tears that Bella no longer shed. He cries for the human in front of him. For the girl in front of him that didn't looks like Bella… his Daughter.

"His Beautiful and only Daughter."

"His Beloved Daughter."

For first time I see Charlie crying. I wish I could cry too. But I can't, not now. I don't feel embarrass like other times when the emotional thing come. So I hug Charlie my Dad, with all the love I can pour. The love that belongs to him and the love for Rene. Yes this embrace should have both loves.

**Charlie**

Not willing to break the embrace I know I have to. This has to be a progress the start of her healing .

"I'm sorry Bells"

For what Dad?

"I'm the one who is sorry for not realizing that I'm hurting you"

"But I understand that I have to leave for the best"

"I don't want you to be sad anymore Charlie."

"Once I'm gone you won't be sad not you or Rene"

Turning around Bella went inside the bathroom to give Charlie a tissue.

"I'm going to make coffee for you Dad" Can you wait a little.?

"Yes, Honey I can wait for you" Kissing once more Bella.

"Go wash your face Dad" Bella tell him with a smile.

Full with happiness Charlie run to the bathroom. Meanwhile Bella go down to the kitchen.

15 minutes later, Charlie is waving Good Bye to Bella on the other hand a thermo full with coffee for the day.

Pulling out of the drive way…

"Yes, Bella it's coming around." Perhaps later she will be available to come and visit….? No …. What I'm thinking ?

"I will be the one visiting Bella from now on."

Only if she wants to come, that will be a different story but I will talk to her and I will go to her place instead. No matter where the place is, I will be there.

"I have to call Rene to tell her."

Bella have smiles…!

**Bella**

Charlie it's gone now I have to take a shower.

I want to go the meadow..our meadow.

"But I don't want to go like this."

No … have to go to Seattle to buy a dress.

"Yes a dress"

Inside the house I start looking through all the pictures. Charlie it's going to be all right.

"I know he will, just like Rene."

**Alice**

I don't understand Edward, he shouldn't have let Bella. I don't see Bella doing well.

"She's so sick."

Who's sick? Eleazar ask

I turn around to see that none of my family can hear me.

"Bella" I say trying to whisper the lowest I can.

"Oh"

Looking around, Eleazar also whispers to me.

"I think you should go back and bring her. I can change her If you want to."

"I know it's not my place but it's different from her, from what you have share with me and Carmen. "

I know what I'm telling you Alice.

"I know from experience with the Volturi."

"No one it's in the house now."

"We can talk freely" Carmen tell them while join up, follow by Jasper.

What did you mean with the Volturi Eleazar? Jasper asks confuse.

"They are Mates, this is not just an infatuation with each other." Marcus use to tell me about the bonds of the vampire mates and the vampire mated with a human. He always told me that the best thing you can do, it's turn the human as soon as possible. That way the vampire won't put the human in danger.

"You know what happen with Jasper" And Jasper listen I'm not judging you.

The more time the vampire takes to change the human, the more he will be against the change, no matter how many times she or him beg for the change.

But why honey? Carmen asks him.

He falls in love with the humanity, the simple thought of changing the human will bring pain. For the sole reason that the change it's painful.

The connections between the two are different.

"It won't be long before one of the two snaps" –Eleazar was concerned.

What did you mean with snap? Alice asks him with fear.

The one that suffer the most is the human mate. The human mate either loses its mind or…. Die.

"NO…"

"Jasper we have to do something." Looking around to face Jasper..she can see the remorse, her remorse for leaving Bella. And the pain of Jasper for what he believe it's his fault.

Not waiting for Alice Eleazar continues.

"The Vampire either loses his mind turning into a wild beast or Die."

I turn around to see Eleazar…and I couldn't see him.

_Bella was wearing a dress… _

_A beautiful black gown that embrace her curves, strapless and big on the bottom lace around the gown. _

_even when she has lost a lot of weight… she looks beautiful._

_She was smiling..admiring her-self in the mirror. _

**Jasper**

I saw Alice turn around and her eyes weren't looking to Eleazar.. She was having a vision.

Alice…! I call her.

"Alice.., honey comes back."

Alice turned her face to me.

Jasper I saw Bella. She was smiling while trying a gown.

I don't understand Bella never like shopping. And a gown.

"Did you think that she's losing her mind as Eleazar said."

The fear emanating from Alice was overwhelming…

"Alice please calm down…"

As soon as she notices my emotions she tries her best to control hers.

What exactly did you saw?

Bella trying a gown…a black gown. That's all I can see Jasper but I don't like it. She looks happy but there's something..I don't know."

Alice, please look again into her future.

Closing her eyes and opening them again…fast. She was in a vision again.

**Alice**

Bella it's wearing the gown. Her hair up in an old style. She's in the meadow.

The meadow that Edward shows her… or at least a similar one because in this one all the flowers are red. And there it's snow around the place. It's scary… the table in the middle of the meadow. A melodious voice, and someone waiting for Bella to sit down.

"I want to go..!"

Jasper…! I scream.

Jasper…! I sob.

Alice wakes up…! Jasper was in front of me now.

Alice what's wrong?

What took you so long ?

What did you see Alice?- Carslie was next to me. Esme on the other side.

Rose and Emmett on the other side of the room.

"you have been screaming for hours." –Jasper concerned voice take me by surprise.

Hours ..? But I just closed my eyes…

"No, honey that was yesterday."

What did you saw Alice.? –Emmett speaks for the first time in weeks.

I saw Bella… she was wearing a Black Gown. She was in this meadow… it was strange. Even when there was snow all around the flowers were …, were never touch it by the snow. Also all the flowers were red…. such deep red.

She went to sit down in the middle of the meadow. There was someone waiting for her.. a table for two.

But something was not right. I was terrified. I only saw them and I start looking Jasper. I wanted to fly from them.

"I'm going to check Bella"

Japer will you come with me?

Alice who was with Bella?

Edward won't be happy? –Rosalie hissed.

I don't care Rosalie..! I growl..

"I know you don't give a fuck about Bella but I do"

"If, he don't want to be near her…so be it." But I'm coming back for Bella.

Alice who was with Bella…! Grabbing Alice by the arms she finally paid attention to Jasper.

"I don't know "

That person has not made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alice**

"Jasper we will hunt before we arrive Forks" It's that okay with you?

"Yes Alice"

I didn't have anything else to do. The best was for me to go to Forks. Carslie and Esme will have to stay here in case Edward comes back.

"Alice.''

I turn around to hear what Rosalie has to say.

It better be good otherwise…

"I'm sorry about what I said." You know about Edward… honestly I do think it's better if we go for Bella.

"Thinking about it …and I mean really thinking about." Bella never fits in the human world. Not her emotions, her person and not even physically. Her skin always pale even living in Arizona, the way she never age it… I hope her clumsiness won't magnify… "Go Alice…, bring Bella"

Rosalie turns around to embrace Emmett. All her words were true. She really wants Bella back.

"I mean she didn't insult her not even once."

"Yes, Rose I will."

6 hours later.

Jasper can you see Bella at school?

No, she didn't come today.

"She's not in her house either"

Jasper I'm scare where it's Bella? - I didn't hide my fear.

Did you think we should call Charlie? But, just in case look for her future. I'm close to you now. - I hear Jasper telling on the other side of the line.

Ok. I hang off.

Closing my eyes again… I see her… Bella

_Sobbing in the grass, screaming_

_Why? _

_Why? _

_Why?_

"_He didn't love. I wasn't good enough"_

_No …! He loves me… Yes! He's coming back. All of them are coming back. Perhaps, if I sleep when I open my eyes I will see them all. Yes. _

_Someone it's approaching Bella. Slowly very slowly..._

_Who are you waiting for little girl? –someone say amusing. _

_Bella raise her face to see the stranger but I can't see Bella…she's blurry, the stranger it's also blurry._

_What did you have in your arms…? It's that a doll? A dress?_

"_NO…..! Don't look." –Bella scream hysteric _

"_If you look you're going to know my secret." –Bella it's covering something…while standing up… behind its Bella's secret. But what is her secret about?_

_I see the stranger again and now is coming closer._

_The stranger is coming closer… but, Bella it's now on the grass not holding anything. She's sleeping or just lying down on the grass; Bella is crying so hard that it's chocking herself trying to speak._

_No… -the stranger gasp. Getting closer. _

_What have they done to you?_

_Determination and sadness paint the stranger voice… all the amusement it's gone._

"_I will stay with you until the end."-a soft voice tells Bella, a voice trying so hard not to break._

_Whispering …so low Bella tell the stranger._

"_Please will you stay with me?" Bella raise her hand given the stranger a red rose._

_Can you do it...?_

_I can't … but I will stay with you. Holding Bella's hand -The stranger sobbed in the most painful way. Kneeling to embrace Bella the kind stranger never let go of her…. All the time crying, screaming, cursing for the one who couldn't. _

_The stranger put Bella in his legs…fixing Bella's gown… and embracing Bella… I can only see them from the strangest back…_

_Why…?_

**Jasper**

"Alice …!" please listen Honey you have to open your eyes.

"Bella needs us"

"Bella needs you… her best friend, to be by her side."

Nothing works, Alice was sobbing painfully on the forest when I found her, and she's still doing it after almost 4 hours. She has never been trap in a vision, not like this. I can't leave Alice like this. I don't know how to wake her up.

"I'm sorry Bells, we couldn't take you with us today but we will come later."-I thought to myself.

Carrying Alice in my arms, the only thing I can do its go back to Carslie. Rosalie and Emmett can bring Bella.

I run as fast as I could. Alice was the only thing in my mind right now. She's still sobbing. I don't know what she saw but something must be wrong I just hope we are not late…"

OH…NO..! I stop abruptly

I saw my mate in my arms…sobbing

"We didn't found Bella… She wasn't at school or her house."

Fear took me by surprise. And I run…I run like I have never run in my whole existence.

I could see the house.

CARSLIE…!

CARSLIE…!

I broke the door. The Denali's were in there not very happy until they saw me and Alice.

What happen?

All of them were surrounding me.

"Carslie Alice went into another vision almost 11 hours ago." "She's trap or not dealing well with what she saw."

But I can' feel her emotions… Carslie. For the first time I cannot feel anything coming from her.

Also…

"We couldn't found Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Japer**

What did you mean with that?-Rosalie ask pouring a cocktail of emotions, one after another…and then mixing all of them together.

"Rose please…! I can't think try …."

No…! -I scream to her

"Pull yourself together Rosalie Hale."

Emmett flinches but agrees with me… I was starting to reflect the emotions from Rose.

"I took charge of the place immediately."

"Emmett, Rosalie" I look at them straight sending calming waves.

We didn't found Bella but that doesn't mean anything bad. Check the airport, phone calls, talk to Bella's mother if that's necessary.

I turn to Carslie.

"Please help Alice."- I plead him.

Carslie focused.

Yes. I'm going to call my old contacts. They must have an idea of what's happening with Alice.

All I can tell it's that she's in some kind of shock. But I need to know more.

Saying this he went upstairs.

Esme was looking around. Her eyes were going wild.

"Esme" –I call her as soft as I could. She turns to face me immediately.

Have you talk to Edward?

No, he hasn't call in a long time. –She whisper sadly

"Good, if he call's don't tell him anything until we know what's really going on."

Esme look at me doubting…

"No Esme" I don't know what you're thinking but I know what you're feeling.

And that's not going to help Edward. As far as we know Bella could be with her mother right now.

We don't want Edward to do something more drastic than this.

I went to talk to Jenkins outside the house. I didn't want anyone to hear my conversation.

For some reason I have a bad feeling.

"A feeling"

I change my mind and decide to call my friend Peter and Charlotte. Peter have a better sense with things that can't be explain.

Even thought for some reason I didn't feel good.

Two tones…, six tones.

Hello…!

Hey Pete..! How are you doing old friend?

"Better knowing that you're calling"

We came to visit. But as you know the house was empty. All we hear from the town it's that you all left suddenly.

What happened Major? Are you or your family in trouble?

It was then that I hear some snatching and hitting on the other side…

"And what in the nine hells didn't you call us."-Charlotte was growling in the phone.

_It never cross my mind that I will be this relieve to talk to them…I couldn't help._

I'm sorry everything happen so fast… please Char' come we are with the Denali's Coven in Alaska. I will explain everything once you are here. Something it's wrong and I don't know what is it… on the top of that Alice is not all right.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. We still in Washington so we won't take long."

"Hang in there my friend."

Bella… where are you? - I ask to the night around me.

**Charlie**

Hey, Bells what's for dinner tonight?

I don't know Dad. Sorry I haven't decide… actually I need to go to the Groceries store...- Bella told me embarrass.

"No, Bella" Put a Jacket, we are going to eat outside.

What did you think? - I couldn't erase the smile of my face.

Bella was coming back. She was healing after months of been a zombie.

"Yes, Dad"

She run upstairs to grab a jacket.

"I wait for you on the car Bells"

Ok. Dad.

**Edward**

"I couldn't be away from you anymore my beautiful Bella." Every piece of me was screaming for you… all of me.

I must have a glimpse … at least of your hair.

And that's all I saw… your hair.

"You sound a little cheerful…" even when that was what I wanted for you. To move on. I thought that you wouldn't but…

"You are leaving to Arizona."

I hide my face in my hands as I saw you go away with your father. Opening the window of your room I smell you.

"Yes, My Bella was all over the room." I couldn't do this to you Bella. Falling to my knees I grab your blouse… it was still warm from you.

I sob laying on the floor in fetal position… just holding the closest thing I will be to Bella.

"I have to let you go…"-I whisper myself.

"She deserves better than me."-I growl and snarl.

"Better…, better…, she deserves better."

"I promise to be away and I have to be away."- How I wish I could cry.

Looking once more into the room of the one that I will never see again… I left. Running to my family. The only thing I have left.

**Carslie**

I found Jasper outside the house gazing to the sky.

"Jasper"- I call him.

He looked at me crossing the distance between us.

I know what could be wrong with Alice.

"Jasper face change dramatically"

I raise my hands to calm him, while I reassure him.

"She's going to be alright"

"I was right she's in shock but mostly because Alice ability to see the future it's getting stronger." "And changing at the same time."

"Evolving"-Jasper murmured.

Eleazar also told me, that something like that happen to all the vampires with abilities.

Somehow the body shut down to adjust to the growing ability. It won't take more than few more hours.

"After that Alice it's going to wake up."

"It was all it took to see Jasper run to Alice side."

Emmett and Rose were going to the living room.

I went inside immediately. Not waiting for them to arrive I ask.

Did you find anything?

"Yes, Carslie."-Emmett spoke to me and all of us.

She's leaving Forks. That's why Jasper and Alice didn't found her at school.

Her reservation it's in 2 more days.

"It seems that Bella, it's really going to move on"-Rose voice was surprise and hurt.

I saw her going down on the floor.

Emmett stop her, embracing her. Kissing her hair.

I went to Esme who was not different from Rose.

"We never thought that you loved the human girl this much."- Tanya voice her mind kindly.

"Neither us"-Rosalie answered surprising more than one. It was well know that she was against Bella the most.

Tanya didn't made more comments. Instead she and all the Denali's try their best to comfort us all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper**

My phone starts vibrating. A text came from Charlotte and Peter.

"_We'll be there any minute Major."_

Sooner than that, two scents hit me; "Major can we come close." The southern voice of my friend caught my attention.

"Yes. Pete"

Kate opened the door for my long time friends. "Please come inside."

"Major, what happens?" –Peter asks.

"Where's Alice?" –Charlotte asks.

"You could say that she's somehow sleep or in shock" Even when she looks more catatonic.

I saw my two friends share a look, and feel the confusion.

It seems that her powers are evolving. Getting stronger and changing so her body shut down to deal with the changes. That's what Carslie say and also Eleazar, an ex Volturi member.

"Ok" honey. I'm pretty sure Alice it's not in danger but them what can be wrong. I saw Charlotte facing me and them Peter. I also stare at him not knowing what happen.

**Peter**

Charlotte was right, I don't think there's something wrong with Alice but, I still have this feeling that whatever it's coming will also affect the Major somehow. It seems that we will stay here for a while…for a while.

**Jasper**

Even when I ask Peter, I know that I didn't know why I need them to be here. I let my friend lost in his own thoughts. "All I know it's that whatever the reason it won't be nice."

"Peter, did you guys found any trace of vampire in Forks, you know any nomad"? The question pulls Peter from his thoughts.

"No Major." Only the old ones of yours but there was no new traces.

"Why" It's there something concerning you?

No, perhaps no… Alice told me about a vision of Bella and a stranger.

"A tall stranger…"-The voice I was waiting to heard. I turn around to see her.

**Alice**

"A tall stranger… with red hair"

I saw my family and even Peter and Charlotte here, but why I didn't see them coming?

"You were gone for 3 days and a few hours. It didn't matter how much I scream you to wake up Alice"- I saw my mate…, my love suffering; at that moment it click into my brain all this time… all this time he was scared for me.

I run to embrace him… Kiss him softly on the lips letting him know that everything was fine. That there was nothing wrong with me.

Even thought I was confused about the time I spend in the vision. As far as I know I just close my eyes and opened.

But, why? I don't understand.

"I…. lost myself in a vision." –I mumble without notice.

Now I was scare. I turn to see Jasper and his eyes open more. He was feeling it, immediately he sends me calming waves… and comforting waves.

"Where is Bella…?" I saw her with someone, crying. They were blurry but I know it was Bella just the stranger… it didn't matter how hard I try to see the face I couldn't. Perhaps It was Edward…, the hair look so similar but,

But what Alice?-Esme ask eager to heard it, hoping that Edward come back for her.

But, the stranger said "_What have they done to you"._

Esme's face turns into horror and pain. "Oh, Carslie what have we done. We should have never left Bella even against Edward wishes.

"Alice, tells us the whole vision".-Rose asked trying to comprehend, grasp the situation.

_I see Bella sobbing, screaming: _

"_Why" all the time._

_Saying" He didn't love me." _

"_I wasn't good enough"_

_Then screaming again…No..! He loves me they love me." They will come back._

I saw my family's pain; it will be better if I don't go into details….that will hurt them more than this.

Continue darling- Charlotte encourages me.

_Someone approach Bella from far away very slowly. When it's close enough. The person asks Bella if, she's waiting for someone in a seductive voice._

"_The stranger gets closer and asks her once more what she's holding but Bella stands up screaming about a secret she's keeping." _

_I see something behind Bella …a black robe then the stranger decide to get closer to Bella. When he reached her she's lying in the grass sleeping. Suddenly she starts crying._

_The stranger is no longer amused and said: "What have they done to you"_

_The stranger tells Bella that he will stay with her until the end. But she doesn't seem to listen and asks him to stay with her, at the same time that holds a rose for him. It seems Bella ask him something and he's answer it's: _

"_I can't but I will stay with you." _

_After that he took Bella in his arms fixing her gown and comforting Bella or at least trying for the stranger start sobbing with Bella._

"Perhaps, It was me you saw Alice." I almost when to Bella. But she's gone I saw her packing, preparing to go back to Arizona.

When I turn around I saw my brother in the most disheveled form so far from the man he once was, even before Bella.

Edward….! –We all said at the same time.

**Edward**

"I want it to bring her with me." "Beg her to forgive me. I was thinking in kidnapped her if she refuse me." But when I saw her happiness, the way she was singing that she was going home."

"It broke me more."

My knees give up at that moment in front of my family.

"I couldn't take Bella away, she looked so sick Alice. But, when I saw Charlie's memories from when we left and that moment, went she was ready to left Forks…"

"Oh…Alice."

It was horrible.

I want it to ask forgiveness, take her to the meadow but if, she sees me.

"She's moving on."

It was all I wanted isn't it. Didn't I want this? Be left behind, sacrifice myself. -I couldn't stand it anymore.

NO….! SHE'S MY…! –I GROWL.

"The people in front of me were trying to hold me." I have to be ready, or Bella will leave.

"She's leaving me behind"-Thunders fill my ears but it didn't matter. Someone hissing, growling and the scratching in my body or was someone else.

"NOTHING CAN STOP ME." – I scream.

"SHE'S MY"-I growl to the strangers in front of me.

Bella…!

Bella…!

Bella…!

Bella….! My only thought was her name. "I should have turned you as soon as I knew you."

My insides were broken when I let everything sink.

"No"

"No"

"No"… BELLA…..! .

I saw Emmett on the floor helping Carslie.

"No, protecting Carslie." …. From me. The strangers were no strangers but my family.

I run away from the house screaming growling like the animal I was.

And then…, I didn't feel anything at all.

I fall into the abyss of Darkness.

**Eleazar**

Time went by; really fast it was 2 hours that Edward went wild. And Carslie wasn't reacting well to the situation.

Carslie… are you ok?

Yes, Eleazar but, where's Edward? –Carslie's face wasn't concerned…, no he was terrified. I guess it never cross his mind that Edward will attack him. If not for Jasper and Emmett Carslie would have been… well at least he didn't try something more drastic.

Carslie you can let this happen again. He's going out of control. Either bring the girl or…

"The Volturi is here"-Alice announce to us.

I tough it was one of Alice vision's but, it wasn't. The Volturi was in the front door, holding Edward by the arms.

**Jane Volturi**

"Hello Eleazar"

"Hello Olympian Coven"

"I think we should talk."

"Felix brings Edward to his coven." "Alec don't let him get conscious"

_It seems there was some fight in the house. I wonder if, he was the one who caused the commotion in Seattle. "I don't think so."_

I'm investigating a rampage of murders caused from either a vampire who wants to die like the one I just found or a group of newborn vampires.

Does anyone know anything I should know? - I turn to see all the Vampires around me. Half of them were depressed the other half were terrified by the news.

We didn't know anything about the murders. Where have they take place? - A male with blond wavy hair talk at last.

Your name? - I ask annoy.

"Jasper"-the male answered.

I answered as well.

"They start in Seattle and continue close to a town called Forks. I thought there is where the Olympian Coven lived."

Not anymore, we have to leave the place. We didn't want the humans to be suspicious that we never grow old. – Jasper answered again.

Now explain to me why this member of you coven was running like a loose animal. Or should I say something else because there's no way to express in what state we found him. Not even aware of his surroundings.

**Carslie**

"_I have to do something or they will think Edward has something to do with this mess." There's not much that I can do but, this it's the only thing I can do to protect my Family._

I stand up fixing my clothes; Esme saw my intentions and brought a new suit for me. I put it on to be more presentable.

Jane, everything we have said it's the true; my son is not in his right mind at the moment. "We believe that he has loss his mate"

You of all people had seen what problems that can cause. But I assure you that we are not responsible, not my Family, not the Denali coven or our friends here. I said last pointing to Peter and Charlotte.

Can you prove it? –Jane asked me in serious tone.

"I will take my son to Volterra, so Aro Volturi can see for himself.

Did you really think you can handle him?

We will help. I'm stronger that him. – I heard Emmett talking behind me.

Jane look at him, she could see that Emmett was bigger than Felix or Demetri. She smiled and turns her eyes on me.

There's no need I will finish the investigation this night and we'll be living on tomorrow afternoon to see Aro Volturi.

"We'll be back for you, be ready". Saying no more Jane, Alec and Felix left.

**Rosalie**

"Carslie are you serious". They will kill Edward if you take him to Volterra. I'm not saying he's guilty but, he is not in his right mind… is not even close.  
>"HE'S MAD"<p>

"As soon as I turn around Edward was on the air directly to me. Emmett knocks him to the floor. Jasper helped Emmett giving Edward a dose of lethargic. Even Kate was next to Edward in case she was needed.

Carslie help me stand up. When I saw his face I never saw him this sad and broken.

"This it's the reason why I want him to go to Volterra Rosalie. I prefer to see Edward become part of the Guard if he wants that been like this."-Those words were the most painful thing I have heard coming from Carslie, I could tell there was a hiding meaning. And I sob for Edward my brother and for Bella the sister I denied myself to enjoy, the friend that will never be.

"Carslie I'm telling you bring the girl, she's his mate." She won't refuse him.

I don't believe she will hold any longer. –Eleazar try to convince Carslie.

We all should pack. - Alice added with a shadowed expression

Alice…why? –"Did you see something…"

"I no longer see Bella and Edward together. Bella disappear from Edward future."

"But what if they find each other and Bella see him." No Rosalie, Bella will never come back to us and the best thing for Edward its Volterra. If, we actually want him to live."

"We won't come back in a long time." Or at least not by choice, thanks for everything you did for us Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen.

"I couldn't believe what I just heard. Alice was actually given up on Bella"

There was no way I could leave my family at this moment. If Alice already saw all the possibilities then there's no way back for Edward and Bella. The worst thing is that somehow I knew it was true… and I wanted to cry for Bella, like I never have done it before. With all my heart I yearned to shed tears for her. And that thought scares me at the same time that filled me with pain.

"Jasper looked at me with a pained expression."- I'm sorry Jasper.

"I know Rose, I know"

"Rose…"-Alice turned around.

Yes, Alice?

"Don't look for Bella, I know she went home" I see her blurry, don't worry she won't do anything, she just move on… we are what we are because this was our second chance.

"Let her have a human life… a human death"

Those words pierced my undead heart. We will never see Bella.

I went to Esme and Embrace her for a few minutes… without notice I rest my head in Esme's lap and she caress me for what it seems for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alice**

It has been a long time that we have stay in Volterra. The Volturi has been our home for almost 200 hundred years, perhaps even more. I no longer care to count the days. But I never fail to remember _her_ birthday. I would be lying if I said that we never recover the lost but we did…; somehow at least. We all have our mates with us except for Edward. He turned the same he was before he knew _her _and more serious. He hasn't laugh since then and only twice he has smile pleasantly. We thought that he was depressed but Jasper said that he doesn't feel emotions from Edward, just sometimes and they are so vague. It also seems that Edward's abilities evolve just like mine. He can put a barrier around himself and leave all the minds outside. It's a relieve for him.

When Carslie told Rosalie that Volterra will be Edward's salvation I didn't understand how, just later when we arrive we understood. Renata bonded Edward to the Volturi is similar to the bond of a mate but not as strong, of course when the mate has not been found or is death this bond can help. I know is not the same but with Edward having a reason to live was fine to the Family and it seems that it was what he also wanted too.

Aro trusted Carslie words without a proof, it seems that Aro was sad for some reason; even Caius didn't fight Aro on his decision about Edward. With the past of time Aro asked Edward several times if he wanted to join the Guard… all the time he said yes. It will be unusual for Aro to keep asking but Edward wasn't well at that time. Marcus understood him completely; most of the time we found Marcus in the company of Edward reading, in rare occasions talking, usually just sitting in front of a window observing the night without saying anything. The connection that should have got stronger between father and son grow. Not between Carslie and Edward but, between Marcus and Edward. Edward seems to love us all the same, even when most of the time we have stay in Volterra he stop calling us Family. Somehow we were prepared for it; the bond to the Volturi protects him. Time later Aro talked to Carslie, he believed that perhaps _she _was never Edward's mate. And as much as I wanted to deny it, I believed too, Marcus and Eleazar think he embraced the idea after many years of solicitude also Edward been a vampire trap in the body of a teenager didn't help. The madness that comes from the lost never came. Although my brother never mentioned _her_ name again it becomes a taboo. Even if, _she _wasn't her mate, _She_ changed him and us. And that it's something that we cannot take back.

When Edward is by himself he paints. He became a famous artist. Of course, he has an Alias, no one in the human world knows him but, in the supernatural we all know he's the Artist.

Edward is the best Soldier the Volturi ever has; even if all of us join the Guard that won't be enough to replace him. He's a human drinker one of the cruelest and bloodies thirstiest vampires. Among the different creatures in the supernatural world and the humans there's no one who can compare him. His reputation rivals the Volturi name itself; there's talks that he will be the replacement of the 3 Lords that rule us all; Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Alice the dress you order is here.

"It's very lovely" Who will though that after all this time the gowns, the long coats and corsets will come back to be the latest fashion.

I turned to see Rosalie she was very beautiful not only in appearance but inside. She became more gentle and warm; everyone who knows her fall in love with her. Emmett has a difficult time with this Rosalie but he loves her fiercely. Emmett also changed; he's more guarded of his feelings just like Rose in the past. The difference is that know Rose actually knows when? And How? We learned many thinks with _her_ present and we did learn more with _her_ absent.

Today is the "Ball of the Silvery Rose" all of our kind gathers together on this day and for 13 days we have this festivity. The rumors say that is in honor of the human family that stills live from them. Others said that it's in honor of their wives. Many said that they go to the see vampires even more ancient that them. And the list keeps going on.

For now we can only keep on listen to rumors for the Rulers of our kind never participated in this festivity nor explain nothing on detail. All of them even the wives leave the castle and made a trip on the same day every year. All the vampires had to come without exception. As far as I know they have travel like this for the last 2000 years of their existence to different places, no one really knows where, for it's the only time they left the whole guard, even Marcus don't hesitate when it comes to this days you can said that he waits for it every year.

**Caius**

It's been a long time isn't Aro, Marcus? I can't believe what happen in here. At least this place still the same after all this time we keep it the same for the memories and the tears that won't stop.

The locals said that someone has been invading the property, but even if that is true at least they keep the place tidy.

Are we staying at the same place? –Marcus asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, we will" –Aro replied leading the way.

**Ω - Ω - Ω - Ω - Ω - Ω**

"It seems that this year will be something" I wonder who will be the ones that will play with us. Don't you? –The soft soprano voice refers to her companion.

"Yes, I also wonder but, I don't think it's a good idea to bother those that have left"

Why is that? Are they friends of yours? –The same soft voice asks with tremor and sadness.

"No, Charlotte they are not" But they are dangerous they are the rulers of the Vampire Kind. We cannot play tricks on them as we usually do with the others. Now tell me aren't you hungry? Will you like to hunt with me? I heard there's a new Night Club on Seattle, only the best of the worst go there. I bet we will found something juice.

At that thought Charlotte smiles grow wider. After all this time Charlotte won't change the human blood. Ok. Sasha Let's goes to that famous place of yours after all; those places always end with a fire of their own.

**Sasha**

"That was all I need it to hear to know how this was going to end." We will need more than speed I will need to hack the cameras of the place before we go.

I went straight to the small device on my purse. At least something good came with the past of years and its technology even when the whole world has gone crazy. One can be amazed to see what happen around these years. I think the humans must have something to occupy their minds after what they did 200 years ago. I have to admit I thought that humans will end their existence, a nuclear war is never pretty, and leave many consequences not only for them but for the supernatural world as well; it took a century for them to patches the planet. It was good for them to understand what they did. With time the humans will taste better. Huh….! How I miss the flavor.

Are you done? I'm starving to death. Don't you see the bonnie fingers in my hand?

"As soon as I turn I see Charlotte on the floor with only her hand on the air." "Such spoil child" What have I done to you?

Standing on from the old chair I go straight to take the bonnie hand pulling the rest of "Char" and carrying her on my back.

"Thanks Sasha" Have I told you today how beautiful you are?-A playful voice wants me to carry her.

-I turn around to answer her "No" You haven't but even though, I will carry you to the end of the world if that is your wish. The smile erases itself from her lips when she kisses me full on my. I could feel her thong playing inside my mouth fighting to feel me. I pull her in front of me without letting go of the embrace nor her lips, the most delicious thing I have taste is soon to come…her lips are getting hungrier as she pass my neck. I go to the edge of the bed, she pulls down and I found myself naked just like her. She sits on me with open legs, I can feel her sex throbbing waiting just to be devour... but she won't stop her mouth is on my breast, one of her arms keep my hands on my back while the other is pulling my hair so hard that I only see the old ceiling. I can't hold it anymore and she knows, "I am moaning in pleasure" She keeps rubbing her clitoris against my… "I'm so close" –I scream suddenly she let goes off me fast and pull my legs up. She's standing up on the edge of the bed hugging my body if, she just turn me around I could have a taste of her dripping pussy but it seems that she's going to have her way no matter what. She's looking at me with lust.

"Aaaah" "That's when the first stroke of her fingers come, her thong play with my clitoris circling slowly and pushing it. "Aaaah" Aaaahhh" Please... Char' put your fingers inside and she does but in my anus, trusting hard while she licks my pussy and my clitoris. I can feel her thong going inside, moving wildly then sucking hard my clitoris. The trusting in my anus never stopping for a second…

**Charlotte**

I love to take her like this…because "She's Mine" Her arouse so delicious, I can't stop tasting her juices her labia it's so engorged that I have to bite her. "And I do it", the closest to her clitoris. She growls for a moment but I can smell it. I bite her again harder.

"Ahhaaah" "aaaah again"-she begs now.

Instead I suck her clitoris harder and the real screaming and moaning is there. But I don't want her to come just yet, and I stop my ministering. It was all it took to be now at her mercy, she on top of me and going down to my pussy… Why have you stop? - She pouted. Just to put a smile on her lovely hearth shape face. She trust her fingers inside my pussy so fast that I cum in her mouth, the pleasure don't stop there her hands had my breast…she's sucking my clitoris, "aaaah please don't stop" she continue eating my pussy.. "I'm coming again..." this time she trusts without tasting me.

"I want to taste you too Sasha"-I purr to her.

She puts me again on top of her with my legs open so we brush each other sex. Her hands hold my bottoms controlling the rhythm and pace. Her mouth is sucking my breast hard…and I love it.

She's going faster and my breasts are free from her. I embrace her as she continues making friction. I take her face closer to me so I can reach for her lips.

The purring in her chest is getting stronger. "Aaahhh ahhh" –She bites my lips hard in her moaning.

"Don't moves or I will punish you"- He lusty voice said with and edge of anger. Even though I push her a little too late.

A growl escapes her as her pace and rhythms are faster.. Her arms hold me captive. Biting my neck I can feel her cum. "Aaaaaaahhh, ahahhhahahh" but she change her mind she lay me down on the bed with my legs open and her fingers trusting me, her digit circling my clitoris and my mouth on her pussy. I'm unable to move my arms with her knees on top of them.

"If, I don't cum on that pretty mouth of yours you won't cum either." –Her lusty voice threat me as she trust harder the way I like it and stopping her minister. "I could only whimper"-Please Sasha don't… Her free hand push my mouth to her pussy at the same time that her other hand keep pleasuring me. After Sasha cum the first time she will keep on coming….She lets me cum again. Her hands are wet and dripping fluids..The black of her eyes tells me everything.

**Sasha**

I put my fingers on my mouth tasting her… and I want more. I cum on her mouth again. Charlotte obediently licks and drinks my pussy. I stand up and turn to her pussy…but I want her elixir to fall on me so I switch places again she's on top facing my pussy.

I lick her all trusting my two fingers on her anus. That give her a bolt of energy.., she bite me again and again making me cum harder and harder. While I suck her clitoris without mercy.. I try not to spill a drop of her juices but every time she made me cum I lost it.

She stand up and turned around kissing me in the most delicious and lustful way.

"Let's pretend we are sleep" Will you like that? –I ask her while I look those orange eyes of her.

Yes, let's pretend. Tomorrow will go to that Club of yours, is that okay? –She answers me with a sleepy face, closing her eyes and making herself comfortable next to me.

"Good Night" my Sasha…

"Good Night" my Charlotte.

"I know I'm worst than … Evil, I'm the Author of this plot."


End file.
